The invention relates to a clutch element for a unit driven via a drive shaft, especially for a water pump, with the clutch element comprising a temperature and/or speed-sensitive clutch member which is rigidly connected with the drive shaft and which acts on a part of the unit to be driven depending on the temperature and/or rotational speed, with the clutch member being formed by a clutch disk whose outer jacket surface forms at least one first clutch surface for non-positive connection with a respective counter-surface which is formed by an inner jacket surface of the part to be driven.